The present disclosure relates to mechanisms and, more particularly, to an interlocking assembly that controls the behavior of a body being assembled in the event the body becomes dislodged during the assembly process.
At least some known vehicles are assembled in an assembly line. To transfer and/or handle the vehicle during assembly of the vehicle, at least some portions of the vehicle are handled using a handling jig. For example, at least some known vehicle components are retained by the handling jig while the vehicle is being welded and/or otherwise worked on. Through machine and/or operator error, it may be possible for the component to be inadvertently jarred, dropped, and/or otherwise mishandled during the transfer and/or handling of the vehicle body.